TK's Bedtime Poem
by Whose Liner
Summary: T.K.'s ready for bed and it's Matt's job to read to him...or recite a made up poem, which becomes a cute and humorous little story within a story...


**Disclaimer:** I own Digimon. (In my dreams...!)

* * *

****

Digimon - T.K.'s Bedtime Poem

"C'mon, T.K.! Time for bed!" yelled Ms. Takaishi.

"I'm here, Mom!" T.K. yelled back. "I got my PJ's on and I brushed my teeth!"

"Great! Hop into bed!"

Ms. Takaishi turned her attention to Matt, who was sitting in front of the television.

"Matt...you know what you have to do..."

Matt let a groan escape his mouth, but he turned off the TV and got up.

"But why do **I** have to read him a story?"

"I told you already, there's a meeting that I have to go to tonight. And since your father's out of town, you're stuck with the two of us, okay?"

"Aww, Mom...you know it's not like that. Don't worry, I'll do it." chuckled Matt.

"Your only eleven, son...and I guess your father just didn't think it was wise to leave you home alone for a few days."

"I know, Mom. Look, don't worry...I'll read to T.K."

"I'm **sure** you will...and YOU make sure not to stay up too late, all right?"

"I know, I know!" Matt assured his mom. "Now get the heck outta here."

Ms. Takaishi laughed a bit, and left.

"Oh, **Matt**..." T.K. called in a summoning voice.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm comin'," Matt replied, making his way to T.K.'s room. "So...what story do you want me to read tonight, squirt?"

"Make it up!" T.K. said excitedly, getting into his bed.

"Ah, I dunno...I'm not really good at-"

"Aww, c'mon! **Pleeeeeease?**"

"I'm not good at storytelling!"

"It's easy, just improve...impreevz...imprise..."

"You mean, IMPROVISE?" Matt corrected.

"Yeah, that's it!" T.K. said.

"Well..." Matt sighed, down in a chair, next to T.K.'s bed. "...okay, but I'm not guaranteeing an award-winning story here!"

"Make it a poem!" T.K. demanded.

"All **right!** Umm...okay, this'll be your special bedtime poem!" Matt said, trying to be little friendlier. He had to keep reminding himself that his little brother was only eight years old. Matt thought for a couple more minutes, and eventually thought of something to make up a poem about. But anyone who knew either of the brothers well, would've guessed in no time what the poem was about...

"Got it!" exclaimed Matt. "Here goes!"

* * *

It was a hot day during the summer...no one was quite sure why...

But everything stopped being a bummer when seven small lights dropped from the sky-

* * *

"I want a free form poem!"

"T.K., be **quiet!**"

* * *

Seven kids took these lights and were dragged from their home...

Soon journeying for days and nights to places resembling cities like Rome...

They were attacked or greeted every day by monsters; some were friend and some were foe...

But whenever forced to fight, they did...though their consciences said "No!"

The self-proclaimed leader, the courageous goggle-wearing boy...

Didn't take things seriously at first, thinking this new place was some big toy...

Though sometimes people opposed his ideas-

* * *

"Wasn't that ALL you?"

"Yes, I **remember**, bro..."

* * *

...he always looked out for the team...

And kept on hoping that one day they'd be home...for all of them, that was their dream...

Their seven little friends, the digimon, were truly quite incredible creatures...

With immense powers backing them up, their human pals looked past their features.

Many dangers inhabited this strange world...devils, monkeys, and vampires challenged them...

While the children managed to outsmart the bad guys, it was tough to find any time for R.E.M.-

* * *

"You gave me an early bedtime then!"

"It'll be even **earlier** if you keep talking!"

* * *

When their home turf became the battlefield, the kids and their digimon rushed back...

And again they defeated evil, just when they thought their will would crack.

However, one final evil remained alive back in the digimon's world...

So everyone returned to the strange universe facing new foes so disgusting, that they probably should've hurled...

Their struggle was long and hard, as strong as a gigantic bull...

But everyone was eventually safe and sound thanks to the help of a powerful angel...

* * *

T.K. didn't say anything at this point, but he was genuinely smiling, since he knew what Matt was referring to.

* * *

Finally the adventure was over, and so ended their fears...

But as they left their friends, their eyes shed new tears.

Goodbye to digimon, only two hours more...

Then the trip back to Earth seemed like a bore.

The kids said farewell, but they all knew by then...

That definitely, one day...they'd see their pals again.

* * *

By now T.K. was really starting to feel sleepy, and Matt was feeling a bit more cheerful.

* * *

Through easiness and hardships these "Digidestined" had to cope...

But their greatest weapon held them together...the power of Hope...

* * *

Matt was finished and glanced at his little brother, who seemed fast asleep. He crept over to T.K., tucked him in. After quickly looking around to make sure NO ONE was watching, he bent over and kissed his younger sibling on the forehead. With that done, Matt fully turned off the already dimmed lights, and-

"Matt?"

"Yeah, T.K.?"

"Thanks for telling me a story."

"Anytime, lil' bro."

"Do you really think we'll see our digimon friends again?"

"I **know** we will."

"Thanks, Matt... you're the best."

Matt gasped and blushed just like the time he instructed Gabumon to keep his brother warm. But he did his best to hold himself together and smiled.

"Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight, T.K."

Matt then left the room and closed the door, leaving T.K. to roam freely throughout his dreams.

And he slept happily ever after.

**END**

* * *

Ahhhh, another short fic finished! I really liked writing doing this one, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as well. It actually felt really good to use some characters in set in the "Digimon Adventure" era. And Matt's idea for a story was certainly interesting, wasn't it? Well, that's all time we have for today! I'll see you all in the next story! Peace out!


End file.
